Tyranitar and Me
by netedco
Summary: Tyranitar and I are best friends for some time now, but me decided to be more than that. (yaoi alert)


**Tyranitar and Me**

Tyranitar and me are the best match ever, we're the best buds ever.

I got him when he was just a Larvitar, and I was a little boy, we instantly had a good connection.

We are also the best team in the street, and we never got defeated.

I'll also mention that I have more pokemon, but it's not relevant for this story.

After every week of training, I let the pokemon who made the most progression to sleep in my bed with

me, as a prize. This week, it was Tyranitar. Tyranitar has a very high self-esteem and he's very proud of

himself, but also mostly kind and sociable. I was very happy to have him with me this night.

It was bed-time, and we both got ready to sleep and went to bed. I always made sure I had my

pokemon translator with me is there is any emergency. We said "good night" to each other and I turned off the

lights.

After a few minutes after I fell asleep, I felt something that bumps into my back. Both of us had enough space in

my bed, so I didn't know what it is, but a moment later I saw Tyranitar's hand above me, and I realized he was spooning with

me. I liked it very much, but it didn't explain what is the thing that bumped into my back. I turned to look, and to my surprise,

it was his HUGE cock, already fully out and steel-hard. I also began to fell his balls (which were respectively huge as well)

touching my ass, and my cock began to be hard as well. I looked into Tyranitar's face, and he glared at me with

a sinister and arousing smile, with some of his fangs bobbing out of his mouth. Before I knew it, he rolled me onto my back

so he was on top of me. He approached me, and kissed me violently and passionately, and I too did the same.

After more than a minute of making out, I yelld at him "get up!", he obeyed, and I started licking his cock, from bottom to top,

not missing an inch (and there were some inched in that beast that I called a cock). Tyranitar moand as I started to suck his

monsterous cock, saying "Oh, fuck yeah! Suck me off, blow me until I cum!". Me, not wanting to end this only after a blowjob,

immediately replied "Woah, calm down there sexy, it's either we go all the way or we don't do it at all ;) ". At that time, I somehow

also managed to massage his balls (having each ball twice bigger than my palm), but he agreed to keep on foreward, and grabbed me,

turned me over and started to lick my ass.

The fun of having sex with a male tyranitar is that you don't know what to expect, even when you know how aggressive they are in

sex. He licked my ass in such violent but delicate and exact moves, that I couldn't help myself but to scream with pleasure! Luckily,

There were no neighbors that night, so I didn't interrupt anybody (that was the most to have you worried, sex with pokemon in our

reigion was legal, although not often done). He licked me and started penetraiting his tongue inside me, and I felt even more alive.

I told him to smack my ass as hard as he could, and he did. He left me with a few minor injuries, and he had no problem licking off

my blood as well. It made us even more horny.

Tyranitar eventually had enough of waiting to fuck me and said: "I'm going in. When I'm done with you, I'll cum so much in you that it'll knock

you pregnant!". "I can't wait for that to happen, love" I replied. A moment after, he started rubbing the tip of his cock around my ass-hole,

using his pre-cum as addition lube to the saliva. It was only a matter of seconds before he started pounding me, barely thrusting slowly once or twice,

and I really didn't mind, I like him fucking me roughly. Many screams of "Holy shit!", "Fuck!", "Oh yeah!" were made from both of us, as he fucked me

mercilessly, having his enormous balls beating me as well. Later in the fucking session, he started to bite thte back of my neck almost gently,

to have more dominance, while his loud moans got mixed with arousing growls that would've hurt my ears it is wasn't for the sex to make it pleasurable.

Tyranitar fucked me harder and harder and harder, and we both screamed louder and louder and louder, until he couldn't last, and then he unleashed

the loudest roar I've ever heard, blasting loads over loads over loads of cum into my ass and on my bed,... and on myself,... and on himself.

There was nothing more left to do other than making out again at this point, kissing even more violently than before. While kissing, he started to

jerk me off, having me cumming only a few seconds later. We had no other choice than licking and eating as much cum as we could, licking each

other and ourselves, licking the bed and the floor as well... After we ate as much as we could (and there was much left still), we made out for a little

while before we went back to sleep, spooning again. We joyfully had many similar night later on.


End file.
